


Shoot for the Stars!!

by brimst0ne



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Idols, Multi, many references to idolmaster Cinderella girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander and Sylvia want to make it big as idols, so they can spread happiness to everyone they reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shine!!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lilin where is the next part of your modern au' laughs, pushes this out instead,  
> IVE WANTED TO DO AN IDOL AU FOR SO LONG!!! So here it is, I was going to put tons of references to idolmaster in here but I don't want it to be alienating to wander over yonder fans so!!! Enjoy my garbage, next chapter hopefully coming soon???

" 'Idol Audition today.' Huh! Isn't that somethin'!"

Wander notes as the pair of them stare inside the store. The other, Sylvia, is leery. 

"Seems like bad news to me. Y'know, I'm never good with these corporate types, let's go buddy." 

The orange haired teen twists their mouth in thought. They were about five foot four, and wore a large orange sweater + matching skirt, and a green backpack covered with alien and star pins. What wasn't charming about them? Sylvia stood at a towering six feet, with dark skin and a pink Mohawk, along with a blue vest and pink skirt. She sighs.

"But Syl, this could be our big break! I know we both have got what it takes and by golly, we should give it a shot!"

Sylvia exhales, running a hand through Wander's scruffy orange hair. 

"Okay, fine. But if it gets weird, we're both out of here."

Wander makes a noise akin to a boiling teapot, before dashing into the building, where the auditions were taking place. It was filled to the brim with Idol merch, and promo posters for something called the 'SUPER*NOVA Project'. It had no idols on it, only a logo and 'now recruting' in a fancy font. In front of the wall of posters was a few tables and chairs set up, and a older woman in a business suit, who strangely had pink hair. She sat patiently, reading an issue of 'Cat Fancy'. She noticed the pair of nomads approaching, she smiles warmly, and sets said magazine down.

"Hello dearies, are you here to audition?" She says, voice obviously aged beyond Wander and Sylivas years.

"Yessiree! Folks call me Wander, and this is my ol' pal Sylvia! We'd love to humbly audition for you wonderful little project!"

Sylvia raises an eyebrow at the older woman.

"You look familiar, are you famous or something?" She asks, obviously intriuged.

The old woman chuckles. "Oh my, I've been found out. I'm Stella, but I used to be the Super-Space-Crime-Fighting-Idol, Stella Starbella!" She does a little pose in her chair as she says this. 

"Oh my goodness, Sylvia, she used to be an idol!!! What was is like?" 

Stella rests her chin in her hands, sighing wistfully. "Dearie, it was wonderful. What I wouldn't give to have my youth back. But now, I'm a producer, and I help sweet things like you achieve your dreams. Speaking of that, could you two tell me a little bit about yourselves?" She picks up the clipboard before her and begins to scribble something down. 

"Oh, yeah! Well, as you know, I'm Wander, I'm about yay-tall, I carry a big backpack, sometimes I make this face," They make a ridiculous face. Sylvia scoffs, holding back laughter. "And sometimes, I make THIS face," they pull another face, and Sylvia has to look away. " and, sometimes, if I'm feeling REALLY crazy--"

Sylvia clasps a hand over their mouth. She holds back a laugh. 

"Okay-Okay buddy, how about you tell the lady about how you play the banjo, maybe?"

Stella is still smiling serenely, but seems to be interested in what Sylvia mentioned.

"Uh-huh, I do indeedy play the banjo!" They reach back, unzip their backpack, and pull out a full size banjo. How they do that, no one knows. They get into position, and start to play a little tune.

"Oh if you wander, over yonder,  
Make sure to bring your bag!  
Do do do do do do, do do do, do do do,--"

"Somethin' like that!" They take a bow as Syliva, Stella, and a few bystanders clap. 

"Mmmhmm, that's awfully nice. I see a lot of potential in you!"

Wander makes a high-pitched squeal, "You mean it?? Oh my goodness gracious!"

"Of course I do, dear. Well, Sylvia, was it? What about you?"

Sylvia seems caught off guard, and points to herself as if to confirm that she was talking to her. After confirming this, she rubs the back of her neck.

"Uh, names Syliva Zbornak, I like all kinds of music, but I probably like rock the best. I can kick butt if I need to, and Wander is my best buddy. I...dunno what else to say, honestly."

Stella nods thoughtfully, analyzing her. Sylvia felt strangely vulnerable. 

"You definitely are a tough girl, Sylvia. Just curious, do you have any favorite idols?"

"Favorite idols? I dunno... Uh, Natsuki Kimura. From 346 productions. Kinda predictable, but Rockin' Emotion has like, several hundred plays on my phone."

Another nod. It seems that an Image is starting to form in Stella's head. 

"You certainly look the part to be a rock kind of idol, dear. And I'd say with a few of our new recruits, we could use another one. Would you two come back into the green room with me? I need to fill out your paper work."

Both Sylvia and Wander exchange surprised looks. 

"Wait, are you serious? Are we in?" Sylvia asks incredulously.

The older woman nods. "I'm sure my higher-ups will love you."

Wander nearly screams, and pulls Sylvia into the biggest hug they can manage. 

"SYLIVA WE MADE IT OH MY GOSH" 

She hugs them back, still kind of in shock. Well, that was easy. Maybe they just really were that interesting? 

Stella's smile warms, as she beckons the pair into the back room. Maybe these kids could make it after all. 

\-- 

 

After a short elevator ride, wherein Wander couldn't stop bouncing, they make it up to the 20th floor. The door opens to a white hallway, lined with many black doors, with a logo of a shooting star on the windows. Probably the SUPER*NOVA Project's logo, the both of them noted, as they stepped out of the elevator. Stella lead them down the hall, passed countless doors. Finally, they stopped at one, where the nomads could hear giggling coming from the inside. Having no idea what to expect, Sylvia and Wander push open the door. 

\--

 

Once inside, the chatting immediately stopped. The office was fairly large, with a pair of desks behind a divider in the corner, a few tables and chairs, three couches, a coffee table, a t.v, coffee maker, water cooler, and a few other miscellaneous things. But what was most important in the room, was who was in it. At least 4 other people were there. One of them practically jumped off the couch, and ran over to the pair of them. They wore a pair of fake glasses with a fake mustache, hair dyed yellow, but rainbow near the ends, with a lab coat on. Quite the get-up. 

They immediately start chattering at Wander. "Hey orange, knock knock!"

"Whose there?"

"Banana!"

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock!"

"Whose there??"

"Banana!"

"Banana who???"

"Knock knock!"

"...whose there????"

"ORANGE!"

"Orange who???"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

The two of them break out into uncontrollable laughter. Syliva looks slightly horrified at the display. 

Wander wipes tears from their eyes. "Y-you had me going there for a second! Folks call me Wander! Who do I have the pleasure of jokin' around with?"

The stranger composes themself, and beams. "Names Jones, but people call me Screwball!"

"I can tell why." Syliva mumbles to herself.

"I'm going to be a comedian idol! So, what about yourselves, new recruits?"

Wander blinks a few times. What kind of idol did they want to be?

"I'm going to be a kick-ass rock idol. Wander's gonna be... A folk idol? I mean, they do play the banjo."

Wander nods, mentally thanking Sylvia for deciding for them.

Screwballs face lights up. They race over behind one of the couches, and pull out... An accordion. Great, Sylvia notes. Just wonderful.

"Gasp! That's. So. Cool!" On reflex, they take out their banjo. 

But before the two of them can jam out, a shrill voice stops them.

"Hey, jokers, how about you cut it out?" 

Wander and Sylvia crane their necks to see who was getting all grumpy, and it happened to be a black haired person with a eyepatch over their right eye, adorned with a lightning bolt. And sitting next to them was an extremely tall person, with their face covered by a hood. Their skin was mostly dark, but with paint splatters of lighter colors, somewhat looking like the outline of their skeleton... Neat! 

"You're no fun, Peepers. We can jam later, Wander! Since you're going to be staying at the dorms, right?" 

"We are?" Wander asks. They always traveled from shelter to shelter. Did this mean they had a home? 

Sylvia looked extremely relieved. "Hell yeah we are. I haven't had a proper bed in weeks." 

"Good, good! I'd be glad to have neighbors!"

"Are you ever going to stop chattering?" An upper class voice cuts through the air. 

A platinum blonde boy wearing a... Cape? Calls from the couch. 

"You two must be the new recruits. Names, Brad, Brad Starlight, the first ever hero idol!"

"Definitely not the first." Sylvia mumbles as Wander's eyes sparkle. 

"Bigger gasp! I've always wanted to meet a hero!! Have you debuted yet? Do you have a sword?"

Brad looks taken off guard. He clears his throat. 

"Er, no, my dumb sidekick. None of us have, yet."

Sylvia kind of wants to sock this guy in the jaw for calling her buddy that, but Wander doesn't seem to care at all.

"Oh, really? Well shucks, I hope all of you get your debut soon!"

"Apparently, by the end of the week our subunits will be announced. Also, come on over and sit, you two. Oh, and the guy next to me is Hater." Peepers adds. 

"Future greatest idol in the galaxy, number one superstar." He mutters. 

The two of them oblige, taking spots on the couch against the wall. Screwball leans over the back, next to Wander. 

"Finally." The person next to Peepers grumbles. They absentmindedly scroll down their seemingly endless list of music on their phone. 

Suddenly, the door busts open. Peepers expression changes from calm to absolute rage. 

"Awesome! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLAMMING THE DOOR?" Their voice erupts from their lungs like a super sonic cannon, towards the black haired individual standing in the doorway. They didn't seem to care at all, still wearing a grin. 

"Aww, don't get yourself all worked up Peepsqueak. You'll burst a blood vessel!" He was one hundred percent joking, there was no actual concern in his voice. Once he spots Sylvia and Wander, it's all over. 

"Oh ho ho! What do we have here?" He struts over to the pair of them, and Sylvia visibly retches. Wander looks excited to meet a new friend. Nothing has changed. 

"What are pretty little things like you two doing in this industry?"

Wander chirps, "Same as you, my fellow idol! To sing, dance, and express our feelings to our adoring fans, putting smiles the size of Mississippi on their faces!"

Sylvia mouths 'why Mississippi??' To herself as Awesome leans even closer to the two of them. 

"Radical. Names Awesome, gonna be the number one, hardest partying idol in the universe, y'know, no biggie. Here's my card." He then whips out a business card out of his pocket. Wander gladly takes one, and Sylvia gives him a 'I'd rather die' look. Awesome raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Feisty. You and Peepsqueak over there would make a great subunit." Only in the idol world would you get an insult like that. 

A much more polite door opening sound follows. 

"We're back, everyone." A gentle voice calls. 

"Good work today." Everyone but Hater, Wander and Sylvia say in unison. 

The two girls walk into the room completely. The taller one has a wild head of curly hair with a sweatband holding it in a very loose ponytail, and the shorter one has blue, short hair the barely kisses her shoulders. 

"You two are new, huh?" The taller one gruffly calls them out. "Emily. Emily Ripov. Just call me Ripov. This is Beeza. We're, uh..." 

"An item." Beeza simply says, making Ripov blush. 

"You don't have to be so blunt, babe..."

"Oh, did I fluster you? My apologizes, my dear." 

Brad rolls his eyes at the two of them. Sylvia knows he's just jealous. She's happy to see that these idols can date. Idols in different parts of the world aren't allowed to date, for some stupid reason. Even though she's aromantic, that always bothered her. 

The two of them settle on the couch next to Peepers and Hater, setting their bag of goodies on the table. Hater makes a point to scoot away from them more. 

After a few moments of silence, Wander breaks it unceremoniously. 

"Uh, so are we waiting for something?"

"Our new producer is apparently coming soon. Rumor has it, he's an ex-idol." Peepers calmly explains. 

Wander can't help but bounce out of excitement. "Really? Oh my golly, this is gonna be amazing!!" Sylvia smirks at them. 

Finally, the door opens one last time, and everyone's attention is on the entrance.


	2. We are the Friends!

As their producer entered the room, none of them could believe their eyes. 

"Hey kiddos, what's- ah? Tumbleweed?" 

The person before them had dark skin, with green dreadlocks, and a sharp purple suit. They stood at a towering 6 foot 5, but gave off a vibe of complete and utter calmness. Wander squealed.

"Jeff!! Oh, and by the way- it's Wander now. But I'm so happy to see you again!!"

Wander was hugging the taller man in a flash, and Jeff happily hugged back. Everyone else's jaws were on the floor, but especially Hater.

"This furball knows Major Threat? My... Idol?" Hater is shocked, he even took out his earbuds. 

"Haha, yep! Me and Wander go way back. It's been what... 8 years?" 

Wander gazed up at Jeff fondly, before continuing the thought for him.

"I went to all of his concerts, and always was the first one there!! I still have my 90 ounce nihilists shirt..." 

Jeff laughs at the mention of his old units name. It was a two person unit, between him, and his now secretary, Inkers. Otherwise known as Hiro. He sighed fondly, letting go of Wander. The story of how they became so close? That's for another day, he noted. For now, he had to actually get down to business. He strolls over to the whiteboard at the side of the room. 

"Uh, yeah! As you guys know, I'm your new producer. You can just call me Jeff, though. And yes, I used to be the greatest heavy metal idol in the world, Major Threat, but that's old news. I've chilled out, man. So I decided to produce new talent instead. A lot more mellow." 

Hater looks crushed. Sylvia looks confused. Peepers seems duly interested. 

"So, what about our debuts?" Peepers asks, scribbling something down in a journal. 

Jeff blinks, but then looks apologetic. "Ahaha, sorry buddy, but we're still having meetings about your units and whatnot. I mean, I could tell you guys about your group debut song?"

Everyone immediately looks up. 

"Go on, go on!" Brad impatiently urges, while Ripov grips Beezas hand.

"Alright, well. We have a working title. It's called 'Shoot for the Stars!!' With two exclamation points, for flare, y'know." 

Wander and Screwball exchange excited looks. 

"I want to be on stage..." Screwball mumbles dreamily. Hater seems disinterested.

"It's probably some sappy pop crap, isn't it." It wasn't a question, as Hater promptly looked away, but Jeff answers anyway.

"Hey man, not everything you sing can be your style. Once you get a solo, or in a sub unit it'll be taken into consideration. Just chill, dude." 

Peepers gives a defiant look, but returns to writing. Wander was tempted to look over his shoulder, but Sylvia grabs their arm. 

"And, campers, that's about it. Since we have new arrivals, we need some time to sort them into subunits... You all are free to go." 

Hater and Peepers immediately spring up to leave, both of them seemingly upset. Awesome runs after them, saying something about a party. Wander bounds up to Jeff before he can leave, letting the others pass around them.

"Soooo, we were told we have rooms? Would you know about that?" 

"Oh!" Jeff fishes around in his pockets, and returns with a key. "Management told me to give this to you. It's for room 5-B."

Screwball overhears the two of them. "5-B? I'm in 5-A! Maybe, we should have a sleepover!"

Wander beams. "Gasp! A sleepover?" They whirl around to face Sylvia, who was behind them. "Sylvia, could I pleaseeee?"

Sylvia shrugs. "I'm not the boss of you. But it's fine, go for it buddy."

The two of them squealed, obviously excited. "C'mon Sylvia lets go!!" They grab their friends hand, and take off down the hall.  
\--

"Being an idol... Huh." Wander sat on the floor of Joneses room, in a nightgown, next to a large popcorn bowl. Screwball returned from their kitchenette with two bottles of water, offering Wander one. They gladly took it, thanking them.

"Why do you want to be an idol, Screwball?"

They take a drink of their water before answering. They vaugely watched the idol program on tv. 

"To make people happy!" They beam. "I want to see smiles on all of my fans faces when I debut."

"Same here! I want to make everyone happy, and my love of singin' and dancin' doesn't hurt either." They wink. 

Screwball pops a piece of popcorn in their mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

"Y'know, at first I thought I would need to force people to be happy. Like with... I dunno, a tickle machine! Or something like that. But that's gone to the birds! Get it, because birds got feathers?"

Wander laughs out loud at their joke. They both had the exact same sense of humor. 

"Tickle machine? That sounds like something a super villain would have... Maybe you could play off of that? Be like... A evil genius that wants to force everyone to be happy!" 

Screwball took a sip of water, mulling over that thought.

"Hmm... Yeah! I actually really like that! And if we got in a subunit, you could be like, the hero that tries to stop me?" 

They bounce up and down at that idea, laughing. 

"Oh goodness, that sounds like a barrel of monkeys! I'd love to! If we get in a subunit together, that is." 

They both turn their attention to the idol program. The girl on it had a cat motif, wearing cat ears, and bright green contacts. She had lavender hair, and sung about cats, mostly. She even had cats on stage, mulling about while she danced.

"Well, that's certainly a gimmick." Screwball muses through a mouthful of popcorn. "Her eyes look kinda red. Is she alergic to those cats?"

"Good golly I hope not." Wander answers, sympathetically. 

She starts chanting 'Nya! Nya! Nya' rhythmically, and Wander does too, quietly. They always liked cats. 

"Man, imagine if we got on TV. That certainly would be the cats pajamas!" 

Wander sputters, not excepting that. "Hehe, yeah... It makes my gutty works flutter around when I think about it." 

The two of them go quiet as they listen to her song.

"Don't you run away  
I'll give you a big hug, Nya!  
Together in our Cat Paradise  
We will play all day!"

"Cute, really cute." Wander breathes. "Speaking of, what do you think your 'idol attribute' is? Y'know, like Passion, Cute, or Cool?"

Screwball sighs in thought. "I guess passion? I don't see myself as cute, or cool. But you seem like you'd be Cute, despite the orange."

"That so? I guess I am kinda cute." Wander hugs their knees to their chest. Sylvia would definitely be Cool. She's so cool, the way she scares the bullies away... 

"Thank mew everybody!" She calls, blowing kisses to the crowd, who screamed and shouted for her, pink kings blades waving around wildly. Apparently her stage name was 'Lil Bits'. They heard some nasty rumors about corruption in her talent agency, but she's so sweet, how could she do something like that? 

Wander hoped they could be even a fraction of what she is. 

"Do you think we'll make it?" They absentmindedly ask no one.

"I'm sure of it! There's no way we could lose!"

Screwball grips Wander's hand, and looks into their eyes. 

"We will definitely, definitely be the greatest idols ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name based off the idolmaster cg song of the same name!   
> " We’re the friends!  
> The heart's temperature is super hot  
> And this feeling is the same for each of us  
> We’re the friends!  
> The sadness and the smiles,  
> We share with each other  
> I'm by your side  
> Because we're true friends, see"


	3. LETS GO HAPPY!

"EVERYONE!!! ARE YOU READY?" 

Wander's voice boomed, though it's cheerfulness was not unreceived. The mic the clutched in their right hand amplified their voice for all to hear. The response was a resounding 'YEAH!!' From the audience. 

Music resounded throughout the venue, and Wander's eyes practically turned into stars as a breath filled their lungs. They would sing and dance until their voice gave out, and their legs didn't work! 

"ALRIGHT, HERE I GO! WANDER BEEEEEEAM!" They somehow had their banjo in one hand, and pointed it at the audience. What really scared Wander is that an actual beam came out of the banjo. It made them jump, but the audience was really into it, feigning being hit by their beam. Alright. But no matter! It was their first solo live, and they were going to nail it! It... Didn't matter that they couldn't remember getting up this morning! They were just too excited!

But suddenly, Sylvia ran on stage, all dressed up in a punk outfit. What was their best pal doing here? This was their solo... She grabs their shoulders and starts to shake them.

"Wander. Wander! It's time to get up!" 

"Whoozawhat?"

"Wander!!"

"AHHH"

They let out a tiny scream as they were shocked awake. Sylvia looks relieved, letting her buddy drop back onto the bed. 

"You had me worried there, you were talking about something in your sleep. But uh- yeah, we have dance lessons in an hour, then recording. Better get in the shower, buddy."

Wander rubs their eyes, and rises from their linen prison. They were normally up before Sylvia, but this dream had them gripped... No matter. They beam at Sylvia and make their way to the shower.  
\--

Screwball was waiting in the lobby for Wander and Sylvia, and happily started chatting at the two of them. As if on cue, Hater and Peepers emerged from the elevator behind them, Hater had music blasting out of his earbuds, and Peepers seemed to be drafting costume ideas on a notepad. 

"Golly. I thought that was up to the costume designers?"

Screwball shrugs. "I guess they're open to suggestions. Makes their job easier?"

Sylvia nods, buttoning up her jacket. The late March air was still nippy, enough to make you shiver in a light coat. A pop song blasted from the speakers outside the agency, which was across from the apartment building. It was... One of Jeff's singles! Wander sung along quietly, and Screwball hummed the backing vocals. The guitar was amazing, and apparently Jeff played it himself. 

The automatic doors rushed open, the heated air being very welcome to the five of them. Stella looks up from her desk, and waves. Wander waves back, before rushing over to the elevators.  
\--

"Shoot for the stars! Shoot for the stars! You'll never be alone,  
It's just you and me, in the galaxy, we'll never be apart!  
Shoot for the stars! Shoot for he stars! Don't you lose your way,  
Here we come, it's our day, to explore this new world!"

Wander swung their legs back and forth excitedly as they listened intently to the demo tape. It seemed that Jeff had sung it for them to have an example.  The others were all starting to hum along, as if trying to memorize it already. Even Hater had an earbud out. Beeza and Ripov exchanged excited looks, and Sylvia squeezes Wander's hand.

The song fades out, and Jeff clicks a button to eject the cd. 

"So, what do you all think?" He asks, handing the cd to Inkers. 

"It's amazing!!" Wander shouts, scaring the ever living shit out of Brad. Screwball nods vigorously. 

"Meh." Hater pops his other earbud in. Peepers makes a so-so motion with his hand. 

"I quite enjoyed it." Beeza calmly says. 

"Alrighty, well, are you guys ready to record?" 

Wander nearly falls out of their chair from excitement. "Me me me! I'll go first!" 

Screwball practically jumps on Wander's back, "I'll go next!" 

\--

Wander slips off the headphones, feeling accomplished. The recording went off without a hitch. They even got an extra line before the chorus. It was a simple "let's go!!" But it felt so special. Sylvia and Screwball were outside the glass, the latter squished against it. 

They step out of the booth, smile a mile wide. "Alrighty, next!" And Screwball practically breaks down the door out of excitement. 

Sylvia smiles at the orange ball of fluff, their smile was infectious. 

\--

Once Hater dragged himself out of the recoding booth; all of their recording for their first single was done. Of course, there was going to be a B-side, but that had to wait. They all gathered back into the main project room, filling out all of the couches. 

Everyone was strangely quiet. A confused Wander whispers "What's going on?"

Peepers promptly answers, "Jeff is finally announcing subunits." And Awesome flashes a toothy grin. Now that Wander thinks about it, Awesome and them would make a pretty rambunctious subunit! But maybe not.

Jeff finally enters the room with a clipboard in hand, and dreadlocks pulled back into a loose ponytail. He positions himself in front of the whiteboard, and grabs a marker. He writes a few headers, subunit one, subunit two, subunit three, and singles. 

"Okay campers, I'll start announcing the subunits one by one, alright?"

Everyone nods, on the edge of their seats.

"Alright, so, the first subunit is... Wander and Jones." He then scribbles their names under the header of 'subunit one'. 

The pair both scream, scaring everyone, and then embrace each other tightly.

"Oh my good golly gosh! What should our name be?"

"Hm, that's a good question, my furry friend! Uh... Wanderball? Maybe in all caps?"

Sylvia shakes her head. Wander follows her lead. 

"How about you two think about it later, okay?" Jeff asks, bending down a bit. The new subunit nods. 

"Alrighty! So, the next unit is... Hater, Peepers, and Awesome." 

Peepers looks horrified. Hater looks annoyed. Awesome slings his huge arms around the two of them, squeezing them. "Woah-ho-ho! One hell of a unit, eh peeps?" Peepers feigned vomiting. 

"Aww, don't be like that you guys! We all at the board thought your voices nicely complimented each other. And, Awesomes energy kinda counterbalances you and Haters... Yeah." Jeff looks a little apologetic. But, that's just how the industry goes. 

"And the final subunit is... Beeza and Ripov." He says as he scribbles down their names. 

The two look relieved. Beeza was already sitting on Ripovs lap, so Emily wraps her arms around her girlfriend. A no-brainer unit. 

"And that leaves Sylvia and Brad, so you two get solos and your debuts." Jeff writes the final two names on the whiteboard. Sylvia looks pleased, and Brad does as well. Subunits are fun, but solos are your time to really shine. Wander shakes Sylvia's shoulder out of excitement. She grins at him, feeling the same. 

"That's about it for today, campers. You all can come up with your own names, or if you can't, we in the board can. " It seemed kind of like a threat. Wander and Screwball exchange looks. No way we're they gonna let this opportunity get away from them. The two spring up, ready to bolt. 

"Sylviawe'regonnagogetteaorsomethingandtalkaboutthisSEEYOULATER" Wander blurts out, purse in one hand, Screwballs wrist in another. Before Sylvia could respond, the new subunit was out the door. She sighs. Well, having the apartment to herself was always nice. 

Hater and Peepers leave as usual, but with Awesome on their tail, already prattling on about subunit names. "How about DISCO? No? Tough crowd." Is all they heard before they disappeared down the hall. 

Beeza and Ripov seemed perfectly comfy where they are, already spitballing ideas quietly at each other. 

Brad was out before Sylvia, typing something on his phone. Lyrics? Already? Maybe she should try that, Sylvia muses as she makes her way out the door. 

\--

Wander takes a sip of their Lychee tea, mulling over a few names. Screwball had gotten a banana flavored milk tea, they claimed it was their favorite. They already pitched a few names in line, but to no avail.

"Oh oh oh! How about, 'Orange you glad I didn't say Banana!'" 

Screwball suggests. Wander shakes their head.

"Way too long." 

They sink back into their seat, seemingly frustrated. "Well, do you have any ideas?" 

Wander thinks for a moment. They had quite a few ideas, but were any of them memorable? It has to be marketable, even though they weren't a big fan of that. 

"Parfait?"

"Too simple."

"PASSION! SUNSHINE!! In all caps?"

"A little too much."

"Hm, then what?"

Wander takes a breath. "How about Soleil? The French word for sun? Since we're both kinda sunny, and whatnot." They were just kind of spitballing, but it seemed that that one had stuck. 

"I like that! Let's go with that. Maybe with a... Sun emote?" 

"Yeah, that'll work!" 

They both triumphantly take drinks of their tea. This subunit stuff was easier than they thought!

\--

"Absolutely not."

Sylvia says with authority. Wander and Screwball look crushed. 

"What do you mean, Sylvia ? It's perfect!"

She raises an eyebrow. "A French word? That's not you two at all."

Screwball raises their voice. "... Yeah, I guess you're right." They look dejected, but understanding. Wander glances over at them, and hangs their head. Maybe this naming thing was harder than they thought. 

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Wander asks, off the cuff. Maybe she could be their saving grace? 

Syliva takes a sip of coffee. "I dunno. Maybe something like, PRANKAHOLIC, in all caps? Since you two are the biggest jokers I know." She goes back to drinking her coffee, like she had not just uttered the greatest thing Wander and Screwball had heard in weeks.

Wander immediately pulls Sylvia into a tight hug, surprising her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SYLVIA I LOVE YOU!!!" They practically shout, as Screwball writes that down in their phone.

"Was it-was it really that good?" Sylvia asks, incredulous. 

"Yes, oh my good golly gosh yes! It's perfect! Jeff's gonna be so psyched!" Screwball high fives them, and pulls them into a hug too. Now it was just time for PRANKAHOLIC to debut!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRANKAHOLIC is definitely my answer to 凸レーション (Decoration). Their songs have a lot of energy, especially when the two of them play hero and villain, their songs read like an epic fight! I'm having way too much fun coming up with subunits tbh, and if you have any ideas for subunits or songs feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
